A World of Secrets
by iLloyd Irving
Summary: In a fit of rage Yggdrasill creates a replica of Kratos to get revenge. Will it go after Kratos or turn against it's master? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

For the half dozen people who read my crappy "Journey of a Self Insert", that's being scrapped and this is taking it's place. I wrote that like five years ago and totally forgot where I was going with it. I'm hoping my writing skills have improved somewhat from then. If you haven't played Tales of Symphonia then turn back now lest you want to be barraged with spoilers. This story has an OC...kinda. Her name is Aurora Aurion and you can find concept art of her on my dA (AuroraAurion). I'll try to upload either every week or bi-weekly depending how many people actually get into this. Reviews are greatly appreciated along with any ideas or requests!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I do however own Aurora to a certain degree.

* * *

**Prologue: Birth of an Android, Death of a Loved One**

"At last… My creation is finished. Now awaken… Aurora Aurion!" Yggdrasill's voice cried out.

Just then, a pair of dull ruby red eyes opened and focused on the tall blonde haired man before her.

"Greetings Master." Aurora called out.

Her voice was that of a child. She had a short, slender frame, couldn't be more than five feet tall. Slowly the child was removed from all the tubes and wires she was hooked up to and was carried away by the Cruxis leader.

_Several Years Later…_

"Come." the man simply said, Aurora silently following behind.

The two walked into the angel's private quarters where he then proceeded to sit on his throne.

"There is something I need you to do for me." Yggdrasill spoke folding his hands across his face. "I need you capture and bring me the Angelus Project and her child…oh and kill the man who is traveling with her. His name is…Kratos Aurion."

Aurora looked to the floor, her eyes widened at the name. Why did this man have the same last name as her. It couldn't possibly be just a coincidence could it? She was silent for a moment before responding.

"Y-yes Master." Aurora answered.

Aurora descended onto the land of Sylvarant, a cloak in hand to hide her face. She had been given instructions to stay in the Iselian area and decided to stay in the forest next to the small village. A few days passed uneventfully when the girl spotted a couple setting up camp about a mile away as the sun began to set.

"_That man…has my face. And she must be the Angelus Project." _the child thought, then she spotted a little boy by their side. _"A child…" _

Aurora didn't want to admit it but she hated her master's ideas, she's hated them for a while now. But no matter how much she disagreed with him, she couldn't find the courage to turn against the man in fear that he would dismantle her. The next morning the auburn haired girl witnessed the small family heading into the village, most likely for supplies. Many hours passed and they had decided to set up camp in the forest where Aurora was hiding. They were quite a distance from the girl but it was still close enough to make her feel uncomfortable. Aurora guessed they forgot to grab something because she saw the woman run back to the village saying she'd be right back and that they should go ahead to the campsite. On the way back the woman, now holding a bag of food, heard a rustling of leaves.

"Who's there?" she demanded.

".…" Aurora said nothing and poked her cloaked head out.

The woman let her guard down breathing a sigh of relief. She finally was able to get a better look at her target. Her hair was a chestnut brown, long and flowy, reaching down to the middle of her back. Her eyes the same color brown. She wore a blue and white swallow-tailed tunic with white boots and gloves to match.

"My goodness. I thought you might have been a desian. You scared the daylights out of me sweetie." the lady said kneeling down to Aurora's level. "Aren't you a bit young to be by yourself? What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm ok. My name is Aurora." the girl answers. "What's yours?"

"I'm Anna. Why don't you come with me? My husband and I have a boy around your age. I think you two would get along." Anna says smiling happily.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I have to stay here for now." the girl lied.

Everything in Aurora was telling her to attack Anna now but something inside of her was telling her not to do it. The poor girl was so confused on what to do. Seeing that she was unlikely to budge on her answer, Anna let out a sigh pulling out a loaf of bread, handing it to Aurora.

"Alright. But if you change your mind we're camping not too far from here." Anna said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "May I see your face?" she asked out of the blue.

"Uhh…" Aurora wasn't expecting that but thought best to comply since it might raise suspicion. "Okay." she said pulling the hood of her cloak just enough to reveal her face.

"Thank you Aurora." Anna says moving to stand up. "I hope we see each other again one day."

"Me too. Bye-bye Anna." Aurora smiles waving to her as she walks away.

Neither of them knew they would see each other so soon… and under grim circumstances at that. Just a few days later on a cold stormy night at the Iselia Human Ranch, Aurora was witnessing a horrifying scene.

"How does it feel Kratos? How does it feel to have everything you love be ripped away from you in a matter of seconds?" Kvar laughed maniacally while watching as Anna went through a hideous transformation.

The Grand Cardinal had removed her exsphere and since it lacked a key crest, the mana in Anna's body went out of control causing her to turn into a monster. The half elf took his chance and escaped leaving Kratos and his baby to defend themselves. Aurora just looked on, unable to do anything. Sadness present in her eyes. It didn't have to come to this. Aurora could have went with her that day. She could have protected her. But instead she did _nothing_, and now looked what happened. The child was snapped out of her thought when a voice rang in her ears.

"Kratos…! Please..! Kill me! Kill me before I hurt you or Lloyd!" Anna begged, momentarily regaining control of herself before losing it again and going after Lloyd.

With regretful eyes, Kratos drew out his sword, plunging into Anna's chest sending her as well as Lloyd and Noishe over the edge of the cliff. Aurora jumped from her hiding place away from Kratos's view, taking out her wings and grabbing Lloyd before he could hit the ground. Her feet gently touched the ground and she placed the boy close to his dying mother.

"I'm sorry Anna…" Aurora whispered.

"Thank you…for saving…my baby…" Anna said as Aurora started walking away.

Later the next day Aurora forced herself to return to Cruxis and break the news to Yggdrasill.

"I'm sorry Master… The Angelus Project along with her son were killed. Kratos got away. I was unable to locate the exsphere." the small angel informed her leader, her face void of any emotion.

Most of what she said was a lie. She saw the exsphere and chose not to take it. She knew Lloyd was alive. The only thing that was truthful was that Anna had died and she did nothing to prevent it. Yggdrasill was less than pleased with her report, he was outraged.

"You miserable failure!" the angel roared, knocking Aurora back with a burst of light. "I give you a simple task and you can't even do that! Get out of my sight!"

Yggdrasill charged up another attack just as Aurora teleported out of her leader's chamber and off of Derris-Kharlan. She left for Sylvarant in hopes of living a somewhat peaceful life.


	2. Chapter 1

Not much to say here except enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Chapter One: The Journey Begins**

It had been fifteen years since that dark night. Yggdrasill had sealed her angelic powers away. Aurora had been traveling around the world since that day…or aimlessly wondering around to be more precise. Her days were uneventful. Nothing to really challenge her. It was one day that she stumbled upon the same exact area that haunted her memory. Aurora decided to venture into the village to see if maybe she could find something that interested her.

"Lloyd!"

". . . . ."

"Lloyd Irving, wake up!"

A chalkboard eraser flew across the classroom hitting Lloyd square in the face. The red

clad boy opened his eyes. He was standing in the back of the classroom holding buckets of water as punishment for slacking off in class.

"How do you manage to sleep standing. . .?" the teacher completely baffled at her student.

"Oh Professor Sage. . .Is class over?" Lloyd questioned.

She let out a sigh of disappointment and walked away from the boy.

"Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?"

The silver haired boy clad in blue stood up and nodded.

"Yes Raine." he said.

From there Genis answered the questioned while Lloyd was beginning to doze off yet again.

Raine had begun to talk about the Journey of Regeneration which immediately caught Lloyd's attention causing his eyes to snap back open.

"Chosen One, Colette. What is the reason for having the journey?" she asked.

The blonde haired girl stood up, looking back at Lloyd for a second before turning back around to answer the question.

"The Journey of Regeneration is a journey that the Chosen one takes to replenish the world of mana and to seal off the desians."

When she finished, a bright and blinding light filled the classroom. Aurora was standing outside when the flash occurred and headed for the temple.

"That must be the oracle. Everyone stay here and study quietly." Raine said leaving the classroom.

"Finally! The day has come where I can examine this marvelous temple from head to toe!" the half-elven teacher thought aloud as she was lost in her own little ruin-gasm. Raine was so drawn to the temple that she didn't even notice the stranger passing right by her. The darkly cloaked girl made her way to the oracle room. Surprisingly she was able to open the door without the use of the Sorcerer's Ring. In the oracle room she was greeted by an angel who revealed himself as Remiel.

"_This girl…She is not the chosen.. But her mana signature.." _the angel thought, quite puzzled at the situation.

". . .Hello?" the girl spoke.

"My apologies. What is your name?" the man questioned.

She hesitated a moment before speaking.

"I. . ." she paused. Would it be alright to say her name? Did other Cruxis members know of her existence? Guess there was only one way to find out. "…am Aurora." she finished, pulling the hood of her cloak down, revealing her face to the angel. Remiel's eyes widened slightly, letting out a light gasp at the sight of the girl's face.

"_H-Her face…! She is a spitting image of Lord Kratos!" _Remiel thought, completely shocked. He assumed this had to be his leader's doing and decided to try something.

Aurora stared emotionlessly at the angel. He didn't seem like he knew the girl. She stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"I see." the angel cleared his throat before continuing. "By the powers of Cruxis, I hereby bestow to you the power of the angels."

A faint red glow emitted from the girls forehead as a cruxis crystal attached itself to it and was blessed by the angel. With that, the seal holding Aurora's powers was broken, but it would be a while before they were restored to their full potential.

"_Well that solves one problem… Perhaps I can use him." _the girl thought, hiding a smile under her cloak.

She looked up as the angel continued to speak.

"You must go on a journey. . .and unlock the seals to awaken the Goddess Martel." he explained.

"Understood. Where do I go from here?" Aurora asked.

"Head far east. . .The Seal of Fire lies in the desert. Defeat the guardian and offer your prayers to that altar." Remiel explained.

Aurora simply nodded. Before the angel could disappear, she stopped him.

"Don't not speak to anyone of what you saw here, understood?" she demanded in a menacing tone similar to Kratos's.

Remiel nodded and disappeared, and not a moment too soon. She heard a small group of people approaching her and hid behind the altar. The group of four entered the oracle room. Aurora watched as the blonde haired girl accepted the oracle and the Tower of Salvation descended upon Sylvarant. The group turned around to leave when a certain tall man dressed in purple turned back at the altar.

"There is no use in hiding. I know you are back there." the man said.

Aurora froze. _"Th-That's the man that was with the Angelus Project…with Anna!"_

The man drew his sword with the three kids following right behind him. There was a large window to her left. Suddenly without warning, the boy in red charged toward her. She pulled up her hood to hide her face. Aurora did not have a weapon on her. . .at least not one that could take on a sword. But then she noticed that the boy was trained poorly in the way of the sword. The girl spotted an opening an charged in. She punched him in the pressure points on his sides, arms, and neck causing the boy to collapse to the ground, unable to move. It was then that Aurora took the chance to jump out the window and escape.

Lloyd, are you okay?" Colette asked.

"I. . .can't move." Lloyd said weakly.

"She blocked the flowing of mana to your body but there is no need to worry. The effect is only temporary." Kratos simple said picking Lloyd up bridal style.

"Thanks Kratos." Lloyd said as light shade of pink dusted across his cheeks.

"Genis, isn't that cute?" Colette whispered.

"What?" Genis whispered back.

"The way Mr. Kratos carries Lloyd. They look kind of like father and son." the blonde replied back.

"No way! Kratos is too young." the half elf whispered.

"I guess you're right but still. . ." she whispered smiling at the two men.

The kids didn't notice, but Kratos had listened into their whole conversation and his eye visibly twitched.

_Later That Night. . ._

"Just wish me a happy birthday okay?" Colette said staring at Lloyd with her sky blue eyes.

"Alright, Happy Birthday Colette. Lloyd said with a smile.

"Colette, it's time to go home." Raine called out from below.

"Okay Professor Sage." Colette replied back.

She smiled at Lloyd and left. Everyone except for Kratos waved good-bye to Lloyd. He watched as the four figures disappeared into the darkness.

The next morning Lloyd woke up and walked out finding his dad at his mother's grave. He told his dad that he was going on the regeneration journey when Genis came running to him saying that Colette had already left. The two ran to Iselia and to Colette's house. Phidra and Frank handed the brunette a letter written by Colette and he read it. He was about to say something when the sound of an explosion reached their ears. Lloyd and Genis ran outside only to find most of the village in flames. The two continued running until they reached the front gate where many of the villagers along with desians were gathered. The desian leader introduced himself as Forcystus, one of the five desian Grand Cardinals. He said that Lloyd had broken the non-aggression treaty between Iselia and the human ranch and must be punished. Out from behind Forcystus came a monster, an exebula. Genis and Lloyd drew their weapons, preparing to fight. Lloyd took the front lines as Genis stood back to cast spells. The two fought for a while but the monster was barely showing any signs of weakening. Lloyd was knocked back into Genis and they both fell to the ground. They closed their eyes waiting for the impending blow. When it never came, they opened their eyes and saw the same girl that was at the temple.

"Are you just going to sit and stare or are you going to fight?" Aurora questioned, holding the monster's arm back with her bare hands.

Without a word Lloyd and Genis got up and started fighting. After many attacks the monster was finally defeated. After the battle the monster grabbed Forcystus from behind.

"Genis. . .Lloyd. . .Get away from me. . .Hurry. . ." Marble forced out.

"M-Marble?" Genis stammered in disbelief.

"Genis. . .You were like a grandson to me. . .Thank you."

She tightened her grip on the desian leader and started glowing until she exploded. The exsphere that was left over fell to Genis's feet. He bent down, grabbing the exsphere.

"Marble. . .Marble no!" Genis yelled as a single tear fell from the boy's eyes landing on the exsphere.

Aurora just looked on in silence. The mayor on the other hand looking furiously at the children.

"For causing the destruction of our village. . .and breaking the non-aggression treaty that we worked so hard to obtain. . .I hereby banish you, Lloyd Irving, from the village of Iselia." the mayor declared.

Genis opened his mouth to say something but Aurora beat him to it.

"You will regret banishing this boy. He did what he thought was right. He followed his heart. . .not like you would understand though. You're a heartless old man who only does things to benefit yourself. I have seen your type before. . .shunned for your whole life and constantly struggled to gain power. You are a despicable excuse for a human being." Aurora spoke as Lloyd and Genis, along with the surviving villagers, looked on in awe.

She then turned to the two children.

"Let us get going. I will help you find your friend." she simply said turning to leave.

Genis and Lloyd turned their backs as well ready to leave the village. They began their walk out of Iselia, never looking back.


	3. Chapter 2

So much for updating every week. I'm really getting into this so I'll probably update several times this week. I may decided to throw a few flashback/filler chapters of Aurora's past. As for pairings, I haven't made up my mind yet. I was hoping maybe you guys would choose. I'm pretty much open to anything, yaoi/yuri I'm all for it. The only thing I will not support is KratosxRaine and KratosxLloyd. Just... no. Anyway please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Chapter Two: Hello**** Again**

The three children were at the House of Salvation asking everyone if they had seen the Chosen's group. All the people they had asked said no and were about to give up when they finally caught a lucky break. One man had told them that the group had headed into the desert. The kids thanked the man and quickly went on their way. Aurora was deep in thought. What did she just get herself into? Seeing that monster the other day brought back memories she wish she could erase. Along the way there was a very awkward silence that was driving Lloyd crazy. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, he decided to say something.

"So. . . What's your name?" Lloyd asked.

Aurora looked at the boy, her face hidden by her hood.

"My name is Aurora." she answered.

"My name's Lloyd. And this is Genis." Lloyd smiled.

"_Lloyd? No way… He can't be the little boy, can he?" _Aurora thought, her eyes widening in shock under her cloak.

Another awkward silence fell upon the group.

"You're not much for conversation are you?" Lloyd questioned.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having people around me." the girl replied.

"Oh. . .So could you tell us a little about yourself?" the brunette asked.

Aurora tensed up a bit. She couldn't tell them who she really was. She had to make up a story. . . and quick.

"Well. . .I travel the world by myself. I don't really have a real family. Umm. . .That's about it." she said.

"Oh…uhh.. ok." Lloyd said.

They continued walking when they realized they were now entering the desert.

The group was slowly making their way through the hot sandy hell. Lloyd had long since stripped off his jacket and gloves. Aurora just looked like she was accustomed to the hot weather. Poor Genis was lagging behind due to not really being able to cool himself off in any way. Aurora looked back at the boy.

"Are you alright Genis?" Aurora asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're still in a cloak. Anyway, I'm fine." Genis spoke.

Aurora sighed and the others continued their walk through the hot and sandy desert.

The sun was long past set but the group continued on. After what seemed to be hours, the kids came across a campfire. Lloyd squinted and realized it was Colette, Raine, and Kratos. The Chosen looked back and saw the group. Her face immediately lit up as she ran to Lloyd, glomping him and knocking them both onto the desert floor.

"Lloyd. . .I'm so happy you came for me. . ." Colette said as a tear of happiness fell from her eyes.

Genis and Aurora walked over to the campfire where Kratos and Raine sat. The auburn haired man glared at the girl.

"You're the one that attacked us at the temple." the mercenary stated coldly.

"I didn't attack you. . . I was merely defending myself." she retorted back just as harshly.

The group sat around the raging fire. Nobody was really talking except Lloyd, Genis, and Colette.

"Aurora, you can take your cloak off now. It's night." the silver haired boy said assuming the small girl was just sensitive to light.

"I. . .I can't. . .I have a scar. . .I'd rather not have anyone see my face." Aurora said pulling the hood of her cloak down even further down hiding more of her face.

Then suddenly, Colette walked over to Aurora, smiling as usual.

"Can I talk with you alone, just for a little bit?" Colette asked.

"I would strongly advise against that Chosen. We know nothing about her." Kratos warned.

"Humph." Aurora immediately took offense.

"Please Mr. Kratos, she's just a little girl. I'm sure she means no harm." the blonde begged.

Kratos sighed in defeat.

"Hmm. . .Alright. But if I sense any sort of danger. . ."

"We'll be fine." Colette said dragging Aurora off behind a sand dune against the poor girl's will.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Aurora asked.

"I wanted to get to know a little about yourself. You were really quiet by the fire so I guessed you're really shy around a lot of people." Colette smiled.

"That's…rather accurate." Auroa said slightly surprised and giggled softly.

"So. . .is it okay for me to see your face. . .? I don't care if you have a scar. I like people for who they are. . .Please?" Colette asked staring at Aurora with pleading eyes.

"I. . ." Aurora sighed. "I suppose. . .But please do not be alarmed." she said, slowly pulling down the hood of her cloak.

Colette gasped. "You look just like Mr. Kr-" a hand silenced the chosen before she could finish.

"Shh!. . .Please don't say anything. . .I don't want anyone to know. Not now." the girl scolded.

"Wait. . . Where's your scar?" the blonde questioned.

"_This girl isn't too bright is she…?" _Aurora thought as she face-palmed.

"I don't have a scar. That was just an excuse to hide my face." she explained.

Suddenly, a faint red light emitted from the girl's forehead.

"What was that?" Colette asked.

"That. . .was my cruxis crystal. . ." Aurora said hesitantly.

She lifted the hair from her face and showed the cruxis crystal to Colette.

"You have one too? Wouldn't that mean you're a chosen too?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure. I've had this on my head ever since I was. . .born." Aurora stated pulling her hood back up. "Please don't tell anybody what you saw."

She couldn't explain it but she trusted Colette, perhaps it's because she could relate to her. Or maybe it's because she had an idea about what the girl was about to go through. She heard the angel transformation was unpleasant but never actually had to go through it herself since she was an android. Aurora pitied the girl in all honesty. She knew the chosen was destined to die. Question was, did she want to try and stop it or aid Kratos in the girl's death? Some part inside Aurora was to loyal to her creator. She would have to come to a decision sooner or later. Suddenly without warning, Kratos appeared behind the two girls. Aurora cursed under her breath for not noticing sooner.

"I think it's time for you two to return to camp." Kratos said.

The girls got up and began walking back to camp when suddenly Aurora felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly.

"I need to have a word with you." Kratos said as emotionless as ever.

Something had took Aurora that he had been eavesdropping on their whole conversation. It made her wonder if Yggdrasill ever told the man of her existence. Not wanting a confrontation now, the girl made up an excuse.

"Could we talk in the morning?" Aurora asked. "I do not wish to talk right now."

Everyone returned to the warmth of the campfire. And after a bit of arguing, Aurora volunteered to be the night watch which Kratos didn't seem to happy about. Several hours passed uneventfully but Aurora still kept her guard up, not seeming the least bit tired. Everything was quiet when a voice started speaking in the girls head.

"You must get to the seal before the chosen." the voice said.

Aurora recognized the voice, it was Remiel. She needed to get away from everyone. But how?

"Lloyd?. . .Lloyd." Aurora whispered shaking the boy gently.

"Hmmn. . .?" the swordsman groaned as he woke up.

"I need you to take the night watch for a little bit. I'll be right back." she explained.

"Uhh. . .okay. Be careful." Lloyd replied, his mind still hazy from sleep.

Aurora walked off, Lloyd not knowing she wouldn't be returning anytime soon. She ran when she was over the sand dune. If the girl kept up her pace, she should reach Triet by dawn. Lloyd began getting increasingly worried as time passed on. Should he wake someone up? At first Lloyd decided against it and waited a little longer. Ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of Aurora.

". . .Kratos!. . .Kratos, wake up!" Lloyd whispered.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Kratos questioned as he woke up.

"It's Aurora. She's run off. . .!"


	4. Chapter 3

Well here's the third chapter! I hope you like it! Just a little heads up, I like using cliffhangers ;D Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

**Chapter Three: The First** **Seal**

It was dawn. The group pondered on Aurora's disappearance. They made their way to Triet as quickly as they could. Raine kept telling them that Aurora was a spy sent to kill the chosen and now all their lives were in danger. Colette on the other hand insisted that Aurora wasn't a spy but rather she was kidnapped or attacked and that they needed to go find her. By the time the group had reached Triet the sun had already began to set. They went to the inn and got rooms. Lloyd and Kratos in one room which the red clad swordsman was less than happy about. Genis and Raine in the other room. And Colette had the single room all to herself. Lloyd had just finished giving Raine the exsphere and spotted Kratos leaving the inn.

"What could he be doing up at this hour?" the boy asked himself.

He followed the mercenary as silent as a mouse. Lloyd was right behind Kratos when a second later, the brunette was faced with a sword at his throat.

"Whoa!" Lloyd yelped.

"Lloyd. . ." Kratos muttered putting his sword away. "I apologize for startling you."

"I d-don't think startled is the word for it." Lloyd stuttered.

"You best not stand behind me." the man advised.

". . ." Lloyd stayed silent before changing the topic.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" the boy questioned.

Kratos sighed knowing exactly who Lloyd was talking about.

"You honestly think she is on our side?" Kratos asked.

"I know she is...She helped me and Genis when Marble was turned into a monster. And when we were walking in the desert before we found you guys, I caught a glimpse of her eye. . .And I can tell you one thing. That wasn't the eye of a killer. She looked kinda sad... Like she was lost or something." Lloyd explained.

Kratos was deep in thought.

"_That girl is certainly a strange one. And that marking on her leg…"_ the auburn was snapped out of his thoughts when Lloyd started speaking.

"Kratos?" the boy asked.

"We should go inside. . .It's getting late." Kratos said walking back to the inn with Lloyd following behind.

The next morning the group prepared to leave for the Seal of Fire. After a full night of traveling, Aurora finally made it to the Triet Ruins. The entrance was shut. She saw a template to the side and place her hand on it, then it opened. Aurora entered the ruins, slaying every small monster that got in her way. The cloaked girl made her way into the deepest part of the ruins finally encountering the guardian. She drew out her short sword and took a fighting stance. The Ktugach charged at Aurora. She dodged it and closed in for an attack. An ear piercing roar echoed through the ruins as Aurora slashed at the beast. In a burst of pain and rage the Ktugach let loose a barrage of spikes from it's head sending them towards the girl. With no time to react, she braced herself for the attack. The spikes hit her full force causing her to stagger. The guardian took advantage of her lowered guard and whipped it's tail around slamming it into Aurora's chest, sending her into the wall across the room and knocking her unconscious.

"Man, it's so hot. . ." Lloyd whined.

"Lloyd stop complaining. Do you see anyone else whining?" Raine questioned.

Lloyd stayed quiet from then on and shortly after they arrived at the temple entrance.

"Hey, what's the door doing open? You'd think it would be closed." Genis pointed out.

"Maybe the temple is trying to be polite." Colette smiled clasping her hands together.

"I highly doubt that Chosen." Kratos stated, face palming.

"Who cares if it's open or closed. Let's go inside and release the seal already." Lloyd said eagerly.

After that the group cautiously entered the ruins, fending off more and more monsters the deeper they traveled. Just before they entered the room with the altar, a loud roar was heard.

"W-What was that?" Lloyd questioned.

"I assume it's the guardian of the altar." Kratos stated.

As they entered the altar room, they were all stunned at what they saw. The Ktugach was stepping slowly towards the unconscious Aurora, most likely with the intent of making her it's next meal. Without thinking, Lloyd threw a Demon Fang at the beast distracting it from the girl. This sealed them into the fight and everyone prepared for battle. The guardian let out another roar, taking a fighting stance. Lloyd and Kratos charged in slashing at the monster. Once again the monster whipped it's tail around, the time aiming it at Lloyd. He jumped up avoiding the attack. And after many attacks and tense moments the battle ended and the Ktugach fell blooded and dead. Lloyd and Colette ran over to Aurora who was still unconscious.

"Professor Sage! Please heal her!" Lloyd shouted.

"No Lloyd, she is an enemy and healing her would be an unwise decision." Raine protested.

"Please Professor." Colette begged.

Kratos sighed. "We must respect the wishes of the chosen."

Raine sighed as well. "Fine then, but if she attacks, don't say I didn't warn you." she snapped.

The half-elven healer healed most of Aurora's wounds and she slowly came to.

"Ugh. . ." Aurora groaned, slowly sitting herself up.

Kratos reached for his sword, keeping his guard up incase she attacked.

"Relax. . .I am not going to hurt you. . ." the girl forced out.

"Chosen. . .You must receive the blessings at the altar." the mercenary broke in, seeming a bit impatient.

"Oh, right." the blonde agreed and walked over the altar.

A bright light poured into the room from the ceiling and Remiel appeared. No sooner that he did, and Colette received her blessings, Aurora began to feel a searing pain in her back. Remiel took this opportunity to take a quick glance at the cloaked girl and she began to hear the angel's voice in her head again.

"_I have given a blessing as well. It will not be long before your wings appear… but be warned, the angel transformation will not be without pain."_ Remiel spoke into Aurora mind.

"_I'm aware of the trials ahead." _she replied. _"If that's the case, I need to get out of here…" _Aurora thought as she started to make her way out of the altar room.

A hand caught her shoulder stopping her in her tracks.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kratos questioned tightening his grip.

"I need to leave. . ." the girl whispered.

"Why? So you can set up a trap for us to fall in?" he asked.

"No. . ." she barely got out.

Aurora shrugged the hand off her shoulder and ran out of the room, Kratos pursuing after her. She ran into the adjacent room and fell to her knees in the far corner. The girl looked over her shoulder and was relieved that she had lost the man. Just when she thought the pain in her back couldn't get any worse, a red light emitted from her forehead and the pain doubled. Aurora couldn't help but let out a whimper. Kratos heard this and spotted her. She tried to escape but her body just would not move.

"Please. . .Just go. . .away." Aurora begged.

Kratos slowly approached the girl.

"I'm. . .not going to hurt you. . ." he said kneeling down to the crippled form before him.

Aurora let out a scream and as soon as the pain came, it left. She passed out soon after.

"Kratos! Are you guys okay? We heard a scream." Lloyd said with the rest of the group behind him.

"We're fine." Kratos said picking up Aurora. "We should leave."

Everyone nodded and they made their way out of the ruins. No sooner they were out, Colette collapsed onto her knees.

"Colette! Are you okay?" Lloyd panicked.

"I'm. . .fine. . ." Colette forced out.

"No you're not! You're face is completely white." Genis protested.

"We need to get her to a doctor." the professor said calmly.

"No. . .Remember the angel's words. She must go through a trial. I suggest we go back to Triet and let these two rest there." the mercenary stated.

And with that, the group set off to the desert oasis. Kratos carrying Aurora and Lloyd now carrying Colette. Aurora started to stir as the cruxis crystal on her forehead began to glow and of course this caught Kratos's attention.

"_Dammit."_ she thought.

Kratos reached to move the girl's hood when her hand caught his.

"Don't. . .Please. . ." she whispered.

"Care to explain yourself then?" Kratos whispered back.

"Later. . .Okay?" she mouthed and succumbed to the darkness once more.

Back at the Triet inn, the group continued to rest. They decided they would head out to the harbor town of Izoold the next day. Kratos sat in a chair, staring at Aurora as if waiting for something to happen. After a while he turned his attention to the sleeping boy across the room seeming to have a peaceful dream. The night passed uneventfully and the morning sun began to rise. It was around 6 a.m. when Aurora awoke. She looked around and found Kratos staring at her.

"You're awake." he stated.

"Yes. . .What of it?" she asked turning to face him.

"Care to tell me about your forehead?" the mercenary questioned raising an eyebrow.

"_Damn… Guess I can't stall him much longer." _Aurora thought.

"I don't know what it is." she lied. "It's been there ever since I was born. . ."

"Hmm. . .Show me." Kratos simply said.

Aurora slightly jumped at this request. She couldn't show her face to him or else she would have _a lot _of explaining to do. The girl looked down hiding her face even further.

"B-But. . .My face. . ." Aurora stammered.

"Personally, I do not care what one looks like. . .Now show me." he demanded growing more impatient.

He got up from his seat and began walking towards her.

"No!" she shouted.

The girl jumped out of bed only to fall to her knees in agonizing pain. Aurora wanted to cry, felt like she was going to, but for some reason. . .she couldn't. She was about to attempt to run off again but it was too late. Kratos was by her side with his hand on the hood of her cloak ready to pull it off. . .


	5. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter Four! Sorry I took quite a bit longer to update. I'm into the whole Vocaloid/Utau fandom and tend to be distracted with it a lot. Not to mention I'm super excited about the recent news regarding the Tales series. For those who don't know, Tales of Xillia is making it's way West and older Tales games are in development to be remade (though they haven't said which ones). Enough of my ranting, enjoy the story! Reviews and feedback are always welcome! Oh and one more thing, if you see the name Lorelei it's not another character. It used to Aurora's old name so sorry if I confused anyone!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Secret Revealed**

Kratos was next to Aurora with his hand on her hood, ready to remove it. The poor girl was horrified. She was frozen in fear and was praying to Martel for a miracle to happen. Just as the mercenary was about to pull on Aurora's hood, the searing pain in her back returned with a vengeance as well as the glowing from her forehead. A blinding light filled the room causing Kratos to stagger back and let go of Aurora to shield his eyes. She took this opportunity to escape out a nearby window. Lloyd awoke and run up to Kratos.

"Kratos, what the hell is going on? Where's Aurora?" the brunette shouted.

"She's run off again. I'll explain the details later." the swordsman replied, calm and collected as always.

By this time the others had already gathered in the room. After a bit of convincing from Colette, the group exited the desert city in pursuit of the girl. Aurora didn't dare look back and kept on running, unaware of the danger lurking behind her. Just then, a group desians circled around her, catching her off guard. One of them took their chance and grabbed Aurora, putting her in a choke-hold. The other desians drew their swords, ready to attack. Just when she thought she was screwed, Aurora spotted Lloyd and the others running towards her.

"Let her go!" he shouted as he swiftly drew out his swords.

In a matter of minutes most of the desians were taken down. The only one left was the one holding Aurora.

"I don't think so." the desian cackled pulling out a knife and pressed it against the girl's throat.

Aurora's eyes widened and she let out a light gasp.

"_N-no… I can't die.. Not now… not like this." _she thought.

Aurora shut her eyes tightly praying to Martel. Her forehead glowed brightly and a circle of light appeared around her. Everyone was blinded and unknown to Aurora, blood-red wings had emerged from her back. The desians around her were completely disintegrated. When the light faded, everyone was shocked to see Aurora…with wings. The girl was hovering slightly above the ground, avoiding the looks of everyone else. Colette took a few steps forward and drew her wings out, flying over to Aurora; grabbing her hand. Their eyes met and Colette pulled the smaller girl into a hug. They hugged for a few more moments before parting. Aurora turned to the group. Raine and Kratos were staring at her with suspicion while Lloyd and Genis were just flat out confused.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Raine said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I concur. But first I think it would be wise to get out of this desert." Kratos stated.

"Umm…Colette? How do I put my wings away?" Aurora questioned, eyeing the blond.

Colette smiled at her before answering. "It's really easy. You just think about it."

Aurora did as told and her wings disappeared. The rest of the group agreed with the mercenary's idea and they headed for the Ossa Trail. They were silent for most of the way except for a few whispers and mumbles here and there. The gang was quite surprised when the got to the trail and a woman clad in purple hopped from the trees, demanding them to stop.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" the woman asked.

"O-Oh, that's me." Colette said stepping forward.

"Then prepare to die!" she shouted charging towards the chosen.

But before the assassin could do any damage Colette stumbled back, triggering a switch that opened a trap door on the ground. The purple clad woman had no time to react and fell through the trap door.

"Oh no… I did it again." the blond sulked.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She appears to be an enemy." Raine commented. "I think now would be a good time to take a break and for you to start explaining."

The teacher looked over to the girl with a stern look, Kratos doing the same. Everyone took a seat on the ground. Aurora let out a sigh and looked over to the side. There was no way to hide it much longer. Well she could just take her wings out and fly off but then she'd be back at square one.

"We're waiting." the mercenary stated.

"Alright, alright." Aurora sighed before continuing. "But first, Kratos, there's something you need to know."

Kratos raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. Aurora had made up the perfect lie. Hopefully Kratos would catch on and play along. Slowly she brought her hands up to her hood and grabbed it, pausing for a moment before finally pulling it down. Words could not describe the amount of shock and disbelief on everyone's faces. Well, everyone but Colette since she already knew. Aurora looked straight into the aurburn's eyes hoping he'd take a hint.

"_Yggdrasill… I knew it."_ Kratos thought staring back at the girl.

Before Aurora could continue, Lloyd broke in, thinking he had figured everything out.

"You said you had a family right Kratos? Is this your daughter?" Lloyd questioned. "Oh but wait.. I thought you said they were killed by the desians."

Okay, so… Not Aurora's original plan but she, as well as Kratos, decided to play along.

"It was true that my family was killed by the desians yes… but it seems someone survived." the red head explained walking over and kneeling down to the smaller girl.

Aurora let out an inner sigh of relief. Kratos felt rather awkward in this situation but it couldn't really be helped. He can't just come out and say 'Hey we're from Cruxis', now could he? Even with the awkwardness, the mercenary couldn't help but be a bit amused at his predicament.

"Wait so you knew Kratos was your father this whole time? Why didn't you say anything? And what about your wings?" Raine asked.

"Yes. I didn't say anything before because I was scared… and I don't know how I got my wings. When I woke up after the desians attacked a few years ago I found this on my forehead." Aurora explained lifting her bangs out of the way revealing a Cruxis crystal. She paused a moment before continuing. "It didn't look like this at first, it used to look like Genis's but it just started turning red recently."

Raine pondered silently for a moment before speaking. "I see."

The teacher had her suspicions but decided she could wait until she learned more.

**Later That Night…**

The group had finally arrived at the harbor town of Izoold, but not before having the misfortune of running the purple clad assassin once again. Luckily they were to fight her off before she escaped. They all agreed that they would find a ship to Palmacosta the next morning and got a room at the inn. It was around eleven o'clock and mostly everyone was asleep. Kratos and Aurora were still awake talking on a bench near the shoreline.

"So why don't you tell me the real story?" the man questioned quietly.

Aurora nodded.

"Master was very angry when you betrayed him all those years ago. He wanted to get revenge so using your mana signature he created me. He ordered me to kidnap the Angelus Pro- I mean Anna and her son and also to kill you in the process. I failed Master. When I returned he called me a failure and threw me away. I've been wandering around Sylvarant until I ran into you guys." the smaller angel explained.

"Hmm… So you're a replica of me so to speak… and you're actually in your twenties." Kratos said slightly amused.

"That right." Aurora smiled. "You should thank your idiot kid later. If it weren't for him, I would've exposed us both back there.

Kratos paled at the thought. Everything, _everything_ would've ruined had their true identities been revealed. For once the mercenary was actually thankful that his son was an idiot.

"That would have been a bold move." he stated, not really knowing what else to say.

Aurora suddenly had a sly look on her face. Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"So since everyone thinks I'm your kid now does this mean I get to call you Dad?" the small girl giggled.

"I think it's time for bed." the auburn sighed standing up.

How the man _always_ got stuck in such awkward situation was beyond him. Every single time it was him, even four-thousand years ago. Yuan would probably be laughing to the point of tears if he saw the swordsman right now.

"Fine, fine…. Dad." Aurora snickered following the taller man.

Kratos face-palmed and shook his head as the two entered the inn. This was going to be a long, _long_ journey indeed.


End file.
